Hills and Valleys
by Hope'sFace
Summary: A song fiction about the lives of Captain Jack Harkness and Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. Told from Jack's POV. Please read and review. Happy Valentine's Day- Hope'sFace


_**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I came across several stories about Jack Harkness and Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter) but not nearly enough. The pairing does make a lot of sense because they are both more or less immortal and they have a connection to the Doctor. I thought it would be cool to do a song fic for them. The song is Hills and Valleys by The Rocket Summer. Enjoy!**_

_I'm on the top of the world,_

_I can see it all around me,_

_Such beautiful words,_

_"Leaving" and "Oceans"_

All around Jack was beautiful scenery. He could hardly believe that he was here, right where his story began and yet had to begin. It was truly beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman who was standing right beside him, holding his hand.

_Ooh, Ooh_

_I can feel it,_

_I've never felt this before..._

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_

_Got a beautiful woman,_

_We're coming off of hard and harder times._

_Gonna be starting something,_

_That gets us, straight up out of here..._

Jack had loved many people throughout his painfully long life, but never, had he felt so strongly for one single person. It was a strange coincidence that had brought him and Jenny together and there were no words to describe how he felt when he discovered that she was HIS daughter and being the Doctor's daughter meant that she too was immortal. But there was so much more between them than a bed and good looks. She was brilliant, bold, kind, fierce and caring all at once. They both had experienced their fair share of hard knocks, but today they were saying "I do" and with those two words they were beginning a whole new adventure.

_Ooh, Ooh_

_I can fix it, let me take us away_

_Ooh, yeah_

_We'll Leave at night, new state by day._

_Say you're with me,_

_There's gold ahead, there's golden dreams_

_In life's hills and valleys,_

_Yeah will you hold on with me_

_Ooh, Ooh_

_Let me take us, let me take us away_

_Ooh, Ooh_

_Away_

They had written their own vows, his went something like this. "I want to go through life with you. I can't promise that it will be easy or smooth, just the opposite. But with you by my side I feel like I can take on the world. If you hold on with me through it all, I promise to love you for all of time and space. I can't take you to different worlds or through history, but I can be with you in this adventure that we call life. So I take you, Jenny Smith, as my companion through the hills and valleys of this life. Wholeheartedly and without reservation."

_Drove out to California,_

_Straight through the desert of Arizona,_

_Sweet Texas I'll kiss you,_

_Hope to be back, but now I gotta leave you_

Jenny hadn't been to America yet, so they took a few months away from Torchwood and just traveled from coast-to-coast. That's not to say that they didn't run into any trouble, but there was no lack of fun. He would do anything just to see her smile. The biggest surprise though had come when they unexpectedly meet her father in the middle of Texas. At first the Doctor didn't know what to think about Jack being his son-in-law, but he eventually warmed up to the idea once he saw how much Jack was committed to Jenny. They traveled with him on and off after that. Sometimes together, sometimes separately but always there if he needed them. Life never was dull for very long.

_Ooh, Ooh_

_I can fix it, let me take us away_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Leave at night, and stay by day_

_Say you're with me,_

_There's gold ahead, there's golden dreams_

_In life's hills and valleys,_

_Yeah will you hold on with me?_

_Ooh, Ooh_

_Let me take us, let me take us away_

_Ooh, Ooh_

Traveling or stationary they were content. Soon enough, they embarked on a new journey, parenthood. It wasn't the first time Jack had been a father, but it was Jenny's. Secretly, he was glad for the previous experience and Jenny was relieved as well, but he had no doubt that she would make a wonderful mother. Estrella Renée was the perfect combination between mother and father; she even had two hearts. The Doctor was ecstatic, but not as much as Jack. As he watched his daughter sleep with his wife by his side, he felt happy and whole. "I am so glad you are with me," he told Jenny. "I am too," she replied before she drifted off, it wasn't long before he did the same.

_I wouldn't know,_

_Just how sweet this tastes now,_

_No, if at first I did not go,_

_Through better times, Through better places,_

_I stay alert for new battles_

_But for now, we're here._

_Say you're with me,_

_There's gold ahead, there's golden dreams_

_In life's hills and valleys,_

_Yeah will you hold on with me._

_Ooh, Ooh_

_Let me take us, let me take us away_

_Ooh, Ooh _

It wasn't easy; they both knew it wouldn't be. They both died and came back countless times. Her second and third pregnancies ended in miscarriage, before they were blessed with two other children, a son Theta Sol and another daughter Rose Joy. They had to hide from governmental authorities, move several times, and even be separated for a few years. But through it all they held on to the love that they had for each other. They stuck to the vows they made, through all of time and space, and nothing broke that.

_**There it is folks. Sorry if Jack seems a little OOC here by committing to Jenny for the rest of time, but he just doesn't seem like the type of person to jump around on a partner. I hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to review! **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day- Hope'sFace. **_


End file.
